Unexpected Hope
by pandalover42
Summary: Basically it is a one-shot about Naruto and Ino facing life. Hope You Read & Review, Thank You.


Hey Guys! A One shot! Don't worry! I am gonna finish the story once I get more inspired so until then here you go! Enjoy! (: I do not own Naruto.

The Mall:

I waited at the mall, fuming with rage! Why? Well today was the first day of school and I got so fucked over, like.. not even funny! I was just chilling and acting like I always act. Nice. Everything was going smooth until this idiot named Naruto spilled his lunch on me. Then I find out that he and I have homeroom together. He tried to come up to me and apologize. I thought that was sweet. Until he tripped and "accidentally" pulled my skirt down! Ugh! Just the thought of that idiot makes me more mad!

"Hey Ino!" I looked behind me and saw Deidara approaching me.

"Hey! How are you Deidara!"

"I'm great! How was your first day at school?" He asked me. I could tell he regretted asking the question by the expression I was showing.

"Well everything was going fine until this stupid kid fucked up my day!" I exclaimed as we entered Forever 21. I could tell Deidara didn't pay attention due to the fact that he had ignored me and he went directly to the outfits and abandon me.

Of course, me being independent and nice decided to let his little rude behavior slide. I started looking for cute tops because I already had too many dresses!

"Hey! Hey! Hey you!" I heard someone scream. I ignored them because I didn't answer to "you." I actually have a name!

"Hey Ino." I tilted my head towards Deidara who had decided to whisper to me for some reason. I glanced at him and he was staring at the entrance to the store. "Hey Ino, do you know a kid with blond hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks."

"Umm... no."

"Well he sure is acting like he knows you."

I turned around and saw Naruto approaching me. That Bastard! I turned around and continued to ignore him.

"Hey! Um.. Ino right?" I heard him ask me.

"Right." I replied but did not look at him. I didn't want to be angry again. It is not a cute look at all.

"Ino, I am truly sorry about the whole lunch thing and homeroom situation." I listened very closely to hear if he was sincere because I am not someone who forgives easily.

"You're forgiven. Now if you don't mind, I have to buy these tops so please move." I turned and looked at him. He moved out the way and for some reason followed me to the counter. I payed and left the store not even caring if either Naruto or Deidara was following me.

"Hello, I'm Deidara!" I heard Deidara start the conversation between him and Naruto.

"Hi my names Naruto!"

"Gasp! Are you the one who fucked up Ino's first day?" My anger began to rise from the images of humiliation in my head.

"Yeah. I didn't mean too. I'm glad Ino accepted my apology!"

"Yeah, I'm shocked because she doesn't forgive people so easily. You must be special!" Special my ass!

"Haha yeah maybe, so do you go to the same high school as Ino and I?"

"Oh! No! I am in my freshman year in college right now! You are a senior in high school now, right?"

"Yep. I can't believe I made it this far!" I smiled at his amazement. Obviously he wasn't the typical smart guy.

"Why is that?" I stopped walking and sat at a table in the corner of the food court. They sat in front of me and I waited along with Deidara for Naruto's response.

"Well I'm not really the smart kid in the class." Aha! I knew it. I grinned. "I'm just the dumb, trouble making, orphan." I frowned.

"Orphan? Well why in the world would someone get rid of something as sweet as you?" Deidara questioned.

"Maybe because I was a mistake?" I felt my heart stop beating for a moment. "I think I was unplanned or maybe my mother was rapped.. I don't know. I'm just glad she left me rather than killed me."

Deidara nodded his head and Naruto gave him his goofy smile. Idiot.

Ino's house:

I entered my house and heard crying from the kitchen. "Hello?" I heard footsteps approaching me and I stood still... waiting. I saw my mom burst through the doors and land on the floor in front of me.

"Ino!" I looked up and saw my fathers face red with anger. "I want you to go upstairs and do your homework okay."

"I already finished it." I replied in a normal voice even though I was scared. I didn't look at my mother because I knew I would end in the same position as her. My father has never struck me but he has and still is verbally abusing me. Which is why I'm scared of him and I have a very low self-esteem. I know, shocking!

"Okay. Then go and make me some dinner!" He barked at me. I felt my heart tighten. I **hated **it when he barked at me.

"Dinner is in the fridge." I already knew the things he wanted me to do. I've been doing them since I was like 8 so I find it kinda stupid that he constantly asks me the same shit everyday.

"Oh. Fine. Do whatever you want." He told me as he re-entered the kitchen. I waited until he was already opening the fridge before I began to pick up my mother.

"Come on. Go to your room and go to sleep." I whispered to her. She gave me a weak smile and headed up the stairs. I turned and opened the door and left. I began to run to the park. The only place I would cry besides my bedroom.

I jumped over the 3 ft. gate and stopped at the swings. I got on one and began to swing. "...so why are you here Ino?" I smiled and began to cry.

"Isn't it obvious. My life is fucked up." I felt his arms surround me and I buried my face into the crick of his neck and cried more.

"Shh.. it's okay Ino. Life will get better just hang on."

"Okay, Naruto."

The Next Day at School:

I entered my homeroom and started to go to sleep. I began to think about the park. Naruto... After I stopped crying I started opening up to him and he started opening up to me. How silly. Someone I hated now knows every little thing about me. I curled into myself as I heard the bell ring.

"Miss Yamanaka! I would appreciate it if you didn't sleep in my class!" I whined and looked up at my teacher.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't wake me up Mr. Asuma." I gave him my gorgeous smile. Like I said, I don't apologize easily.

He just rolled his eyes and turned towards the board. I yawned and felt a piece of paper hit me. I looked at it and opened it.

_Hi (: -Naruto. _

_**Hi Naruto [: Thanks a lot for the talk yesterday. I've been dying to tell someone about my fucked up family. [:**_

I threw it back at him and I saw his cute expression as he read my response. Cute? Yep. I think I like Naruto. Not sure.

I saw him scribble something down and threw it to me. I easily caught it because I'm chill like that.

_Yeah. Same here.(: Hey can I ask you something?_

_**Of course! We are besties now! [;**_

I threw it at him and he caught it and opened it quickly. He seemed nervous as he was writing. He looked at me and threw it. Unfortunately Asuma caught it mid-stride. I frowned at him and I saw Naruto having like mini panic attacks. What did he write?

"A note. Ino and Naruto go to the front and read me the note. I will keep it with me because I'm sure you remember what you wrote. Now go!"

I yawned and went to the front and Naruto was still freaking out? What _**did **_he write?

"Hi smiley face me Naruto." I laughed at the smiley face.

"Hi Naruto smiley face. Thanks for the talk yesterday. I've been dying to tell someone about my fucked up family smiley face." People were laughing thinking that I was joking about the family thing. Oh, how wrong they are.

"Yeah. Same here. Smiley face. Hey can I ask you something?" I looked at him and he began to get nervous.

"Of course! We are besties. Winky face." I stared at him and waited for his response.

"C-Can I take you out sometime... as boyfriend and girlfriend. Embarrassed face..." I stared at him and felt my heart beating faster. I saw him look down in nervousness and felt the classes eyes on us. I smiled and curled my hand into his and he quickly looked at me.

"I would like that." He smiled and curled his hand so our hands fitted perfectly into each other.

The Park:

I laughed as Naruto's coke began to come out of his nose. This was our "first" date and I couldn't be happier. Sure, it was just at the park and just fast food but I felt happy.

"That isn't funny Ino-chan!" He whined. I just giggled and began to wipe his nose.

"Naruto." He looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks, I love this date Naruto."

He grinned and took my hand in his. "I love you Ino.." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He leaned in as well and we had our first kiss. It was sweet. Purely sweet.

"I love you too Naruto."

Five Years Later:

I stared out the window when the taxi stopped.

"This is your stop?" The taxi driver asked me. I nodded and payed and got out.

I held the flowers in my hands and entered through the gate. I stopped in front of the tomb stone and began to cry. I felt my knees give out and the pain in my heart increase. I layed the flowers on the grass and tried to stand up. I felt my balance leave but I knew I wasn't gonna fall.

"You okay, Ino?" I heard him ask me.

"Yeah, I'm okay Naruto." I tried to smile but couldn't.

"Do you miss her?"

I looked down again. " Yeah... "

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "He's not coming out... is he?"

I felt my heart tighten but I managed to reply. "No... he's in 25 to life."

"Do you-"

"No" I interrupted him. "I don't and never will miss him. He deserves to rot." I turned around and started calling another taxi.

"You know, I could have brought my car!" I nodded.

"I know. I don't want you wasting gas. Besides, we need to go to the hospital today." I smiled as he began to rub my stomach.

"I know. You're so round and warm Ino." I laughed at his "compliment" and began to walk out the cemetery.

He held my hand and we entered the taxi and began the drive back to our town. In case you're wondering, yes Naruto and I are married. Yes, we graduated and finished college. Yes, we are expecting twins, boy and girl. Yes, my mother has passed and my father is in 25 to life for killing her. And yes, I am very happy with my Naruto-kun.

Oh! and if you cared about Deidara, he is happily married with his husband Sasori and they are expecting a daughter. How? They have a serget mother. I guess you could say everything has worked out for the better. Now it's gonna be hard raising my children and helping Deidara with his. He told me he wasn't gonna change no damn dirty diapers. Hahaha! Oh! I love my brother.

The Hospital:

"Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. Your children look absolutely healthy! Get ready to pop any day this month Mrs. Uzumaki." The doctor chuckled.

"Haha. That ain't funny. Not at all." I told him as I started heading out the door. As soon as I left the room this immense pain came over me and I wanted to scream! In fact, I did!

As soon as my screams erupted from my mouth the doctors were on me like a pack of bugs on a piece of shit! Before I knew it I was giving labor. Great.

I can not the explain the pain I went through! My headed wanted to explode! My body felt like it was being split in half! I was in unimaginable pain! It took 4 hours to give birth to my first baby, the boy. Then it took another 2 hours to give birth to my second baby, the girl. After those 6 hours I was knocked out!

Naruto woke me up and I asked him, "What day is it?"

"Sweety you've been asleep for only 5 hours." I looked at him in shock! It felt like fucking five days!

"Naruto..." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"How are the kids?"

"Healthy and beautiful."

"Well duh! They are half of me!" He grinned at my smart remark.

"Do you wanna see them?" He asked me.

"Not right now. Too tired." I told him.

"Okay." He sat in the chair next to my bed and began to sing to the babies.

"Naruto" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Look at me." He turned and looked at me.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too Ino." He turned back to the babies.

"Oh! Naruto! One more thing!" He looked back to me.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"You better love those kids! 'Cause they only ones you getting out of me!" He began to laugh. "I'm serious." He stopped and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will."

"You better. Good-Night."

"Good Day."

"Whatever.." I went back to sleep. Once I wake up.. the real work begins.

The End(:

Hope you liked it! Review!

_TeardropGalaxy


End file.
